The Nose and The Barber
by BigNoseFan
Summary: Nose and Barber love.


Yes damn Hechar was thinking while trying to understand what Julius

Caesar had conquered during his many battles ... but ... but it

wasn't easy and not because Hechar didn't like Roman history ... not

because he didn't want to study ... eh it was only because with that

fucking loud music that was coming from downstairs he couldn't even

bring himself to try to read a single

sighed, standing up from the desk and looked outside his window ...

driving rain was falling and closing the history book, he headed

downstairs. His parents were away for the weekend and he was left

alone ... well not truly left alone ... yeah he was left with his

guardian ... his car and giant robot ... he had spent hours with his

mum begging ... no ok hissing and menacing that he would had killed

him and that damn robot if she would find out that The Barber during his

absence tried to transform into his own robot form ... obviously Hechar

quickly nodded and she smiled and kissed him on a

walked into the living room and ... and there he was, BumbleThe Barber sit

on the floor ... legs crossed while

flipping through a magazine. Hechar noticed how The Barber did not even gaze up

at him ... instead his long antennae quickly bristled up then slowly

they lowered behind his earphones ... yes a distinctive sign that Hechar

learned to recognize ... it was simple, when Hechar was around him, The Barber

would have his antennae lowered down ... almost hiden inside his

shining argent earphones, otherwise when Hechar wasn't with him ... or

maybe just upstairs in his bedroom ... The Barber's antennae would bristle

up at each frequencey that his sophisticated radar could capture ...

and Hechar also had learned that those antennae were incredibily

sensitive ... he remembered very well one afternoon when The Barber had just

told him a stupid joke and he had slapped him ... well he wanted to

slap his head instead The Barber quickly moved making Hechar hit one of his

antennae ... yes it was painful for The Barber ... he hissed and cried out

in his own language while glaring at him and Hechar learned that he

shouldn't dare to touch him there."Ok

that's enough!" Hechar yelled over the loud music shutting off the

stereo."What?"

The Barber asked surprised at the silence that now had fallen around them."You

see there's someone that is trying to study?" Hechar pointed out

crossing his arms over his chest."And

... so?" The Barber insisted rising up from the floor."The Barber

that music was too loud ... I'm ... I'm trying to study!" Hechar

glared at him."Ok

I'll go out for a ride so you'll finally be able to study" The Barber

shrugged."Are

you crazy?" Hechar yelled quickly moving toward the door "it's

raining pretty hard.""So?"

The Barber asked while grabbing his battered leather jacket."So?"

Hechar told him surprised by such stupid question "I don't want you

to go out and race like an idiot!""Are

you telling me that I'm an idiot?" The Barber asked taken aback "look

Hechar-""Why

the fuck is it always so difficult with you The Barber!" Hechar yelled

annoyed "I just was asking you to not go out to race in this

driving rain.""I

think that I can handle a bit of rain" The Barber pointed out holding

tight his

sighed rubbing his face while wondering when his relationship with

The Barber had turned in such a direction becoming for both a bit difficult

to manage "listen do whatever you fucking want!" he told

him stepping aside from the door ... also if his mind was still

screaming don't go ... don't go The Barber

hastily opened the door and in a moment he was out and racing away.

Hechar slammed the door shut and then he yelled out his anger throwing

against it the magazine that The Barber was reading a moment ago "You

fucker!"He

walked inside the kitchen and he rubbed his eyes as a tiny whimper

escaped from his lips ... yes lately he noticed how difficult it had

become to handle his relationship with The Barber ... The Barber that wasn't only

his guardian but also a friend ... a devoted friend ... and he

whimpered again while going to sit at the table thinking that maybe

he shouldn't have yelled at The Barber ... that maybe he could have found a

way for to make him stay ... he sighed biting his bottom lip hard

then he walked upstairs to finish studying ... or at least to try to

finish

at dinner as he was just pushing a leaf of lettuce around with his

fork he heard the door open and then slam shut ... after a moment The Barber

walked into the kitchen all wet, dripping slowly water on the floor

... Hechar ... well Hechar for a moment just remained still as his eyes

were staring down at the single leaf of lettuce ... but his heart was

beating hard and he was relieved that The Barber finally was at home."Look

at me damn you!" The Barber hissed leaning forward him, slamming his

large wet hands over the smooth surface of the

whimpered and raised his eyes toward him while shaking his head."What

do you want from me Hechar?" The Barber asked with lowered voice "Because

it's clear that you want something from me."Hechar

struggled to stay silent as his eyes were peering at him ... The Barber was

a pure and unfathomable mask where fury was painted with dark and

bloody colors ... as rivulets of water were sliding along his cheeks

... dirty blond wet hair plastered on his forehead and neck."I

don't want anything from you" Hechar found himself replying and he

stood up pushing away his guardian ... hands flat against the broad

and hard chest of his Autobot ... wet t-shirt coming in contact with

his warm hands ... fingers digging into his fake holo skin ... so

real ... so fucking real."It's

not true!" The Barber hissed grabbing him by a wrist "and look at

me when I talk to you."Hechar

tried to tug himself free but The Barber's hold was tight and was now

brusing his skin "You are burning!" Hechar pointed out taken

by surprise that a robot could burn."Probably

you are burning my system" The Barber whispered dragging him outside

the kitchen and toward the door."The Barber

leave me alone" Hechar yelled while trying to kick him "are

you insane?""Probably

... yes" The Barber replied opening the door and dragging Hechar outside

under the driving rain."Oh

fuck you really burned your circuits" Hechar spat out while his

naked feet dug into the soft humid mud mixed with grass and dead

leaves ... he looked around them noticing that there was noone ... it

was like the whole neighborhood was dead or hiding somewhere ...

there was only silence and a light fog covering everything ... like

wanting to shush his attempts to free himself and escape from his

crazy

The Barber turned toward him ... arctic eyes glowing and a strange

expression painted on his face "Hechar" he whispered leaning

more close to the boy "I ... I" and then ... then there was

no room for words as he captured Hechar's lips ... hands dragging him

more closer ... against his hard wet body and Hechar tensed for a moment

then ... then he closed his eyes and opened his mouth more letting

himself go ... escape from his own flowery thoughts of what was right

to do and what wasn't ... his hands were gripping The Barber's soaked

t-shirt and he moaned into the kiss as The Barber's light stubble was

scratching his chin."No"

Hechar whimpered leaning with his forehead against The Barber's one."Yes"

The Barber answered "please.""No

... not again" Hechar kept to cry "don't leave me ... not

again."The Barber

sighed "I'm sorry I have to.""I

love you don't leave me The Barber" Hechar begged stepping back from his

guardian "You don't dare to look at me.""What

do you want me to say?" The Barber answered "I ... I ... Prime ...

I can't say no to him ... to them.""What

about me?" Hechar hissed slapping him hard on the chest "You

promised me to stay ... you asked permission to stay with me and ...

and fuck I told you yes""I

know.""You

know? Only that oh please The Barber you can come out with something more

than an I know Hechar" Hechar glared at him "you are acting

strange because you don't have the balls to say that you have to go

for a fucking deadly mission."The Barber

sighed rubbing his face "It's not simple Hechar and-""I

love you ... you ... you fucking bastard it was easy for you to fuck

me inside that fucking Camaro" Hechar yelled angrily "tell me

The Barber I hope that I was useful for your studies about humans.""Now

you are exaggerating Hechar ... I didn't have sex with you because I was

curious about how humans mate" The Barber spat out slapping Hechar's hands

away from his chest "but you have to understand that even if I

love you ... I have to go ... it's Prime asking it ... it's my race

... last pieces of what we were.""Then

don't expect me to wait for your return" Hechar barked then running

inside the house."Hechar!"

The Barber called chasing him inside "Hechar why you don't want to

understand?""Because

I thought that with you chosing me over your precious friends it was

implicit that deadly missions were history" Hechar yelled while

rushing upstair with The Barber following him from behind."I

will return and-""No

The Barber!" Hechar stopped him "no I will not stay here waiting for

your return.""You

really want me to choice between you and my race?" The Barber asked

startled by such request."No

The Barber ... you just chose who you want to stay with and I'm not included

into your programs" Hechar whispered leaning against the wall "I

shouldn't let you fuck me""Don't

you dare to regret Hechar-""Yes

because I love you and I thought that you could just stay here with

me ... and not always running away" Hechar pointed out then he

walked past The Barber disappearing inside his

surfaced coughing as he tried to take big breathes while pushing away

from his forehead his plastered wet hair ... his hands went to wrap

around the edges of the tube as warm water was floating around his

naked body ... soapy hands still gripping the edges as he was trying

to recover his breath ... he didn't realize to had fallen asleep

inside the bath tub ... warm and scented water making him

he got out from the tube and wrapping himself into a large towel he

walked outside the bathroom ... he didn't know why his heart was

racing ... he was feeling dizzy as he was walking toward his bedroom

... the house was silent and dark as he stumbled into his bedroom and

then ... and then he felt his knees give out but before he could hit

the floor someone quickly caught him and he felt himself being lifted

and carried toward his bed."You

... you returned?" he whispered wrapping himself against The Barber."I

never left" The Barber answered lowering him into his bed "Why are

you crying?" he then asked wiping away his tears."I

thought you left" Hechar sniffed rubbing his eyes."No

... yes ... ok after we fought yes I left ... I was angry but then

... then I stopped for to buy this to you" The Barber explained

handling to Hechar a box of

smiled "I love you."The Barber

grinned going to lie beside him "Now it's my turn to say yes Hechar

I love you too?"Hechar

slapped him on the shoulder "I dreamed that you left.""Oh

so you are dreaming to get rid of me?" The Barber askes rising an

shook his head going to lie on The Barber's chest "You are an idiot.""And

two!" The Barber chuckled kissing his head "Two idiots in one day

wow I'm making progress."They

stayed for a long moment in silence then Hechar kissed his jaw

"The Barber?""Hm?""Nothing.""What?""No

... nothing."The Barber sighed

then he kissed him softly "I'm not going anywhere" he

reassured him."But

what if Prime-""Prime

knows where my ... ehmmm spark stands ... you know ... you know Hechar

that since I chose you ... it's like I chose to stay with another

race that's not mine, I chose to live among humans" The Barber

explained hugging him."But

Autobots are living with us" Hechar pointed out."Yes

but I'm the only one that loves one of you ... that asked to stay

with you ... with you Hechar and not with them, remember this" The Barber

smiled softly caressing Hechar's

nodded and then kissed him "I love you The Barber ... really ... really

much.""Sappy

human" The Barber chuckled "but my human" he then added

covering Hechar's little body with his larger one and Hechar ... Hechar spread

his thighs letting The Barber settle between his legs."What

do you want from me Hechar?" The Barber asked licking his

frowned "in that dream you just asked the Hechare question.""And

so what did you reply?" The Barber asked curious."I

didn't want anything from you" Hechar answered kissing his strong

jaw "but it wasn't true."The Barber

closed his eyes and sighed in pure delight "And what is true?""I

want so many things from you The Barber" Hechar smiled cupping The Barber's cock

and making him slightly tense "I'm starving for many things."The Barber

grinned lazily "And can you tell me about what.""First

of all I'm starving for you and your attention" Hechar whispered

starting to pump The Barber's cock "I like big boys.""Oh

you little perv" The Barber moaned kissing Hechar's nipples ... sucking

and biting them making him moan and squirm as his slender fingers

were entwined between The Barber's hair."But

I'm your perv" Hechar panted kissing him with Barber

slapped Hechar's hand away from his cock and positioned himself at the

boy's entrance "I can control each fucking thing ... I can stay

cold and focused but you are the only one that can reduce me into an

... an animal.""Fuck

me" Hechar demanded hooking his legs around the Autobot's hips

"hard."The Barber

groaned pushing inside him and Hechar threw his head back while

whimpering as his hands scrambled for to find something to hold ...

The Barber quickly cathed both his hands placing them on his broad shoulders

"one of these days I'm going to fuck inside the Camaro ... my

earthly form" The Barber panted remarking each word with a deep 's

nails digged into The Barber's skin as he started to met his pushes ...

wanting more ... craving for more. He reached for the Autobot's

balls and started to massage them while kissing and sucking his

tongue "I want you ... so ... so fucking much" he gasped as

The Barber started to go more faster ... driving hard into him ... and Hechar's

hands then reached also for the Autobot's tattoo resting on his

pelvic area and he scratched it with his nails earning from The Barber a

hiss ... but what Hechar knew would drive him really insane was his

antennae and with his tongue he reached for one of them starting to

suck it driving The Barber's crazy."You

... you" the bot babbled trying to pull away from Hechar's mouth

but each pull earned a whimper mixed with a moan "Hechar ... Hechar

please."And for

Hechar it was like pure flames enveloped him ... it was like pure heat

and he came arching off the bed ... spreading more wider his thighs

while offering a sensual and erotic show at his lover. The Barber pushed his

face into Hechar's shoulder and cried out while spilling his come inside

the human ... as Hechar's hands ... slippery hands were massaging his

balls while panting and whispering into his hear that he loved

morning as The Barber was watching Hechar eat a huge mouthful of pancake he

jumped startled by Mojo that was pulling at his sweatpants with his

tiny theet."What?"

the Autobot asked rising an

yawned "He wants to play with you.""Ah!"

The Barber grinned standing up from the table and chasing the barking dog

around the kitchen making Hechar's laugh."Gotcha!"

he yelled thriumply showing the dog to Hechar with a big nodded

sipping some coffee ... then ... then his eyes caught something ...

Hechar stared at The Barber's pelvic area where his Autobot tattoo was standing

... and he silently smiled while noticing big red nail marks ... yes

... yes he thought while watching The Barber play with his dog ... yes his

The Barber was owned


End file.
